technafandomcom-20200213-history
The Takadox Mission
"What we know is that he is underground. I've pinpointed his general position, somewhere between two tunnels. With a few sensors, I've figured that he has about twenty Matoran, a dozen ADRs, and six Toa. Luckily, we'll be taking them in small groups. He has them set up around Techna as an information network. I wouldn't be surprised if he expects us- as Levacius has theoried. We will be traveling in two groups. One, led by myself, the other, by Levacius and Gust. I'm texting them the directions to where they need to be..." he sent the document to the aforementioned Toa, "Now.... Jade, Kyrahk, and Zaphos, you're with me. The rest, with Gust's group. We'll strike his forces, then take him on." -Toa Techna Matrapolix, Before the Mission The Takadox Mission was the last mission led by Toa Techna Matrapolix back on the Techna-Nui, ''and the first undertaken by Gust after his release from the hospital. This was where he met Jade, the Glatorian he fell in love with. It resulted in the deaths of both Matrapolix and Levacius; ironically, Takadox died before either of them did. The MIssion Those Involved Technans (and Hackers): Matrapolix (Leader), Gust, Jade, Levacius, Zaphos, Kyrahk, Archon, Photo, Honnak, Alan, Nikaron, Raknar & Co., a few others Takadox's Group: Takadox (Leader), Pridak, Numerous ADR and hypnotized servants Events It was discovered by Matrapolix earlier that the foul Barakki known as Takadox had managed to stow away onto the ''Techna-Nui during its launch, and was succesfully captured by an anonymous group of guards, who held him in the highest level of security in the prisons. About one month before the ships crash, Takadox succeeded in escaping from his prison, and went into hiding in the Underground Tunnels. Almost immediately, Matrapolix went before the other Toa Techna with this information. However, the events of their anti-Hacker conflict meant ther was not enough manpower for such a mission. After about a day, Matrapolix, rather than allow the issue to die down, advertised that a mission required the aid of any capable warriors. In short time, a group was assembled, and met at the Spark of Genius to discuss strategy and plan. After concluding their meeting, they headed to a rendevous point connecting to the old tunnels of which Levacius had been in charge of designing. The group entered the passages, and made their way to the central chamber, the foyer before Takadox's lair. The Barraki awaited them, greeting them as guests, Gust - recklessly, one might say - charged the warrior and assaulted Takadox. Unforunately, it was a trick; a duplicate meant to fool them. The walls came alive with far more enemies than had been expected. Surprisingly - less so to those who once knew him - it was the elderly Levacius who first charged past, pursuing Takadox. A few others followed soon after, and a great chase began while Gust, Jade, and the remainder cleared the battlefield of hypnotized enemies and robots. During the battle, Levacius encountered Pridak in a hidden passage and dueled him, coming out victorious, but sparing him, so he could fight once more as a warrior, not a partially hypnotized servant. Matrapolix, having no emotional compulsions such as honor, simply came by and finished him off. Matrapolix, along with Raknar and a couple others, made their way to Takadox himself, and engaged in a heated firefight that led to the Barrakis death at the cost of Matrapolix suffering a mortal wound. A hand short due to the battle, Levacius joined the others at the battles end and they made their way through the hall, to where Takadox truly was. When they got there - after a short brawl between Levacius and Gust, and the first emergence of Equinox - they found Matrapolix dying from injuries. In an impressive display of power, Levacius disintegrated the roof above, allowing them to climb up into Technology Tower, where they made their escape from the tunnels. A heated debate emerged once more between Levacius and Gust, and despite both calling for medical aid, it was unable to arrive in time, and Matrapolix died (though he got better). This stoked the fires even farther, leading to Levacius using pacifying attacks against the group, and as that failed, more dangerous ones. At that time, Equionx activated, and Gust killed the old Toa of Lightning by shattering his concentration, and then him. The mission was marked as a success, despite the untimely death of Matrapolix. Gust and Jade, who had shared their first kiss during the mission, soon left Technology Tower and spent the last few hours before the Final Battle and the crash. Matrapolix returned to life by controlling the dead body of Takadox. The others went their separate ways soon after, save Archon and Photo, who mysteriously vanished in the tunnels without a trace left behind. Most of those who participated still survive today. Matrapolix, Jade, Levacius, and the two MIA members are the exception. "Hope I didn't miss too much." - Toa Levacius Zehvor